Let's Dance! Academy of Art
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: What if a world of magic existed beyond the world we live in? What if they can only be drawn out by the magic of art? They want to come to earth. In the small town of Edogawa lies the country's best art academies. One of them holds the key to communicating with the other world. Do they hold enough power to bring these magical people to earth?


Beyond the world we live in lies a deep space, in which magical beings live. No one can tell what kind of creatures live there whether they are friend or foe. But surely one may say that there is life there. Every now and then a shooting star appears. Some people believe that the stars are that of where the magical realm exists. Others say it's in the dazzling rays of the rainbow. Of course no one knows for sure except for the magical race itself. What is surprising about the magical race though, is that they're very similar to humans. And they share a deep love for the art of music, acting and dancing. They are said to appear if anything inspires them.

In our world there are many people who fantasize about making a great show to inspire these magical creatures; a few of them who live in the fairly small of Edogawa located just inside the border of the Tokyo Metropolis. That town wasn't that big but it was certainly quite a lively town. That was because this town is where most of the bright dancing and singing talents are raised and formed. Spread out over the town was talent academies of every kind of art which was mostly focused on dancing and singing. There were some that were built for instrumental, acting and other artistic talents but the focus of this town was of course, the dances. It mattered not what kind of dance it was. This town had everything.

The three most popular schools in the town are none other than Arakumo Academy, Teikoku Academy and Raimon Academy. These three schools hold the top positions in any ranking and it is where the greatest talents are molded to become future stars in the entertainment section. Every year a competition is held in which each school will send s representative to compete against each other in a tri-talent battle. The chosen person will have to compete in three different talent showdowns – dancing, singing and acting. Former stars as well as great judges from all over Japan will then gather to judge each of the participant's performances.

For the past three years, Teikoku Academy has been winning the competition and this year they plan to take the trophy in their hands again. This school is absolutely elite and is known as 'The Elite Talent Academy'. You have to take three levels of audition to get in and they will only pass you from the first level, which is when they interview you, to the next level if you are able to communicate with them fluently and with a certain level of confidence. Level 2, is when they test your singing. In order to pass this level, one must receive a minimum score of eight over ten points from each judge. Most people drop out after this level. Finally, to pass the last audition and become an official student of this academy, they must choreograph a dance and perform it in front of the senior year students who will give them a rating over ten. If they get eight or more from every student, they pass. But even if they get one single rating below eight, they're out. Getting into Teikoku is very difficult, thus, making the number of students in the academy very little.

Raimon on the other hand has a large number of students. The number of students for each form varies though. This is due to the fact that the principal will give everyone a chance to try out for the first year in the academy. But once they get to the second year, the auditions are stricter. However, since the students have already been there for a year, they have learnt a lot about dance and talents that the auditions for them are a breeze. There are still some who don't pass though. Those who don't pass will have to drop out and find another school to attend. The third year's exams are the toughest and most challenging. The students are to form a group of about five to eight and choreograph a whole dance performance. If they are unable to get a good rating (which the requirements state are more than five), they have to stay back a year or drop out entirely depending on the average rating.

Lastly there's Arakumo Academy. Unlike Raimon or Teikoku, this academy doesn't have any flashy traits or hardcore auditions. The academy is run by the first principal's three daughters who, taking on their late father's stead, aim to bring the joy of arts back into the lives of their students. Their auditions are said to be lenient but there are times when it is strict as well. No one except the students have any idea what the auditions are about. But even they are sworn to ultimate secrecy. No one knows what the academy has to hide. Even dropouts or people who have failed the audition have had their memories of the audition wiped out from their memory. As so, not much is known about the academy.

**Let's Dance! Academy of Arts**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS/Galaxy. I only thought up the plot and Edogawa Ikiko and Yumeko.**

**Thanks to Nanami (RandomGirl777) for her help! :)**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Words: 2,362**

* * *

Somewhere outside of Tokyo in a smaller town called Inazuma Town there lived a certain green haired woman named Kino Aki. She used to run an inn there. She still does. But now that's just her part time job. She's also a teacher at the ever-famous Raimon Academy. The new semester was just around the corner and she was busy packing up her stuff for her trip there. "Notebook… pencils… train ticket…" She already had her clothes and other necessary items there so all she needed to pack were stuff for the trip and a few other items that she only had one set of.

"Kogure-kun!" She called. The blue haired ex-prankster yelled from the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Aki shook her head and headed to the kitchen. There, Kogure was busy stuffing his face with potato chips that he had stashed in the cabinet earlier this week. "What is it?"

"I need you to look after the inn. I'm going back to the Academy tomorrow." Aki sat down in front of her inn-mate. "Don't slack in practice just because I'm not around okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Aki got up and turned to leave but before she left the kitchen she turned around and took one last look at Kogure. "Oh and Kogure?"

"Don't destruct the place."

And then Kogure choked on his potato chips.

**~Let's Dance!~**

"Fubuki-san!" Yukimura called out while trying to catch up with his tutor who was way down the road from the school. When he finally caught up he stopped to catch his breath. "Fubuki-san, is it true that you're going to Edogawa, the town of arts? And you will be teaching at one of the three top schools?"

"Yes, Yukimura." Fubuki smiled at his student. "Are you interested in coming along? They gave me one pass for a free spot in the entrance auditions to enter Arakumo Academy. You're lucky. I hear it's tough to get a spot in the auditions in that academy."

"Really, Fubuki-san?" Yukimura was in awe. "That'd be great!"

"Thought you'd say that." Fubuki grinned. "The new semester starts in a week but you have to be there in three days if you want to audition. We'll leave tomorrow in the morning. Meet me at the train station by 7."

"Yes! I'll be there!"

**~Let's Dance!~**

Endou was spring cleaning when he spotted a letter hidden under all his junk on the table. "Hmm… What's this?" He wondered. Curious, he ripped open the letter.

His eyes got bigger as he read through the letter.

_Dear Sir, _

_ Your introduction video as well as your application form has been received by our academy board. After much consideration, the chairman of the Raimon Academy of Arts has approved of your application as a Physical Education Instructor. You are needed to come in for a brief interview on .XX12 before you can begin teaching the next semester. _

_ Our academy is glad to have your services here…_

The letter went on. But Endou stopped reading already. .XX12 means… two days after today! "Shoot!" Endou quickly grabbed his suitcase and began packing. "Why didn't I notice that letter earlier…?"

As the letter said, he didn't need to bring much as it was all going to be provided. He just needed a change of clothes for the first few days and some personal items. The brunette scurried here and there grabbing his personal items as well as a few essentials.

"Train… bus… plane…" He mumbled along as he went to book a ticket to Edogawa. He ended up booking the 12 midnight train ride to Edogawa which happened to be the cheapest ride there. Suddenly it hit him. "Ah! Aki's a teacher there too!"

**~Let's Dance!~**

"Good evening Kidou-sensei. You're here early this semester." A girl with greenish blue hair greeted her instructor. She held out her hand to receive the teacher's coat which he gladly shrugged off and handed to her.

"Same to you as well, Mizukawa." Kidou replied with a simple nod.

"Why of course." Mizukawa Minori declared. "I am one of Teikoku's elite."

"Everyone in Teikoku is elite." A voice scoffed from not far down the hallway.

"Fudou…_sensei_." Minori gritted her teeth as if it pained her to say that. It did anyway. She never acknowledged Fudou as one of the academy's teachers.

"Oya? Not greeting me with the same sickly sweet teacher's pet voice like you do with Kidou?" Fudou taunted. "Sad."

"Why you…" Minori clenched her fists and set her jaw. Since the schooling time hasn't begun she was free to punch him. Luckily, Kidou stopped them.

"Fudou stop provoking Minori." He said firmly. "As for you Minori, don't let this jerk of a teacher get to you. School is still school. Whether or not it's operating, the rules still apply, so follow them."

"Yes sir." Minori nodded meekly. Fudou on the other hand just scoffed.

"Whatever."

"You're dismissed now Minori." Kidou said to the girl. "Fudou, don't you have an interview to attend?"

"Right." Fudou grumbled and spun on his heel, stalking off in the other direction.

Kidou let out a deep sigh. Not even an hour in the academy and already he has lots of problems to deal with. This year was going to be one long year.

**~Let's Dance!~**

"Kazuya, you're off already?" Dylan asked his friend. The green head was lying down on the couch, playing Mister Couch Potato and he had a can of coke in one hand and a comic book in the other. Seeing that his friend was about to leave, noting the luggage that he hauled out from his room in their shared apartment, Dylan set his comic and can of coke on the coffee table and carefully picked himself out of the comfy clutches of their living room sofa to hop over to Ichinose's side.

"Aw c'mon man! You could at least wait till Mark gets back from his business trip!"

"Sorry Dyl!" Ichinose laughed at his friend's desperate pleading. "My flight leaves in four hours and I have to be at the airport in the latest by an hour."

Dylan frowned. "What's the rush? You never told me anything – though I think Mark knows."

"Didn't Mark tell you?" Now it was Ichinose's turn to frown when Dylan shook his head. The brunette ran a hand through the styled locks of his hair. "Well, I got a job offer as a an instructor in an arts school back in Japan."

The look on Dylan's face when Ichinose announced that to him was priceless. "YOU? Teach? Arts? Kazuya, I'm beyond shocked."

Ichinose laughed. That was an expected reaction from Dylan. Unconsciously he turned to look at the wall clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" Ichinose exclaimed. "See ya Dyl! Send Mark my regards!" When he received a blank stare from behind his friend's goggles her sighed. "I'll video call you okay? Don't miss me too much, mate!"

"Good luck on the job, man! Don't die trying!" Dylan yelled after his friend as Ichinose headed to the lift. Ichinose walked on, giving Dylan thumbs up.

**~Let's Dance!~**

Edogawa Yumeko stood at the front steps of the large building that is known as Arakumo Academy. The academy was built on a high area which overlooked the town. Yumeko let her eyelids shut over her pale green eyes. Her shoulder-length golden brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze. It was already night. The full moon was clear to be seen accompanied by dozens of stars. The younger of the two mysterious sisters of Arakumo loved this kind of atmosphere. It relaxed her a lot.

"Yume, why are you out here? It's cold outside you know."

"Iki-chan…" Yume opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the girl with hip length light blue hair which is donned in a high pony tail and dark brown eyes. "_They _wanted to speak to me…"

A slight frown was formed on Edogawa Ikiko's face. "For what reason?" She asked. There was a tone of urgency in her voice.

In contrast to her sister, Yumeko was much calmer. Her head tilted upwards, she had her eyes were glowing and her gaze locked on the moon. It seemed as if she was trying to connect with it. Her lips moved like she was talking, but no sound was heard and her hair lightly hovered in the air. She had entered a trance. It was only a few minutes later that she snapped out of the trance.

"They want to be inspired."

"What?" Ikiko asked. "They are becoming restless again?"

"They want to see a performance that they've never seen before."

* * *

**Hiii!~ It's been a while since I last published anything new. (or has it?) I don't know what came upon me and gave me this idea. But it was totally random. ^^ I might be making this a submission at some point. But not yet though. **

**Well, Read, Review! :D**


End file.
